


The Mirror-Short Story

by Sunf1ow3r



Series: Bird? What bird? [2]
Category: Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunf1ow3r/pseuds/Sunf1ow3r
Summary: I woke up to hear knocking on the glass. Again.
Series: Bird? What bird? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166240





	The Mirror-Short Story

I woke up to hear knocking on the glass. Again. That same bird, or at least I think it's the same bird, shows up every day. It always shows up at dawn, almost like it's on a schedule. Every morning, I am greeted by its unfathomably black eyes staring at me through the mirror. How did it even get in the mirror? Is it in my room, and have I somehow failed to find it? I don't know. It usually doesn't leave until I'm ready for work. It looks at me as if it is expecting something. I tried feeding it something, but I don't think it can reach me through the mirror. 

It's been showing up for months now. It's begun to make this horrid noise, and I still can't figure out what it wants. What could a bird possibly want, other than food? I don't know. Everyday I try to give it something new, and every day it stares back at me through the mirror. I give up for the day and finish getting ready. As per usual, it is gone before I even leave the house, taking that terrible screaming with it. 

It's been two months. It had been two horrible months of that bird's presence, and it finally stopped showing. I've gotten into a routine of visiting the mirror when I wake up, occasionally bringing what is meant to be an offering, and then moving on with my day after another failure. But, it's not there. It didn't show up today. I would almost feel relieved, but the worry in my gut began to sprout. Only but a small seedling, not big enough for me to notice, but still there. 

It showed up again today, but it brought its friends. I thought it was just the normal one at first, finally appearing after so many weeks; however, more followed soon after. I was just a couple at first, but then they were coming in groups. They were so many; the little seed of worry was now more of a watermelon. I don't know why I was worried. They were in the mirror. As far as I knew, I couldn't get through, so surely, they couldn't either. I didn't dare leave sight of the mirror. I wanted to know where they were coming from, as there was no possible way that all of them could fit in my apartment. They eventually left, as what used to be its usual time. I didn't realize that there had been screaming until they left. An uncomfortable silence followed, it almost made me wish for the silent noise to return. 

They showed up again. It's been almost a week since they were last here, and I had been anxiously waiting for them to come again. After the last time, I knew there would be another. This time felt different, almost like there was something in the air, like the fear was dripping from the ceiling. I had never felt anything like it before. I knew something weird, paranormal even, was going to happen. I thought I could prepare myself, but then the last thing I expected, the last thing I wanted to happen, came to pass. They hopped through the mirror. I know that sounds crazy, but they slowly began, one by one, to flow through the mirror. I thought they looked like an ocean way, pouring into my room, but then I realized that water was flowing into the apartment. I was so entranced; I didn't notice that water. I don't even think that you could consider it water, as it looks thicker and darker, almost like molasses. It was already reaching my knees, and by then I was beginning to panic. 

I was not swimming in the liquid, as it had almost reached the ceiling. I would drown soon if I didn't find a way to drain the water. I dove down to reach the window, but the birds were swarming through the water, much faster than I could go, and they were blocking the way. I tried to push through them, but they were biting at my exposed skin, so I gave up and tried to go back towards the surface. The dread began to set in. There was no surface any more. The water had reached the ceiling of my room, and there was no longer a way for me to get air. 

I sank to the bottom of my room, having given up on trying to find air. The birds were surrounding me, like a tornado through the water, preventing me from reaching any of the exits. I had heard stories of drowning, and it always sounded like it hurt. But now, in the moment, all I was feeling was peace. Was dying supposed to feel this peaceful? I began to feel light-headed, and my head was tingly, like when your feet fell asleep. I could feel something in me snap, no break, then my vision faded.


End file.
